A Jolt From The Past
by poor-person27
Summary: Someone unexpected turns up on Jack's doorstep looking for answers.(FUTURE AU)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Lots of big important people own Stargate and unfortunatly I'm not one of them.

**Spoilers: **A few general ones but nothing major.

This is my first fic so if it's bad that's the reason.

The story's set 15 years in the future and doesn't really start in this chapter but I felt I had to put it or nothing would make sense later on well anyway...

* * *

The SGC had grown very close in the 19 years it had been running. The original members of SG-1 were now a family, and a few extras of course. Sam had left about 4 years into the project for no apparent reason, Jack had been devastated, he'd always thought they would get together at some point but that was never to be he was very close to killing himself a number of times.She had dissapeared and no matter how hard he looked for her Jack could not find Sam.  
  
A few moths after Sam had gone Garren came through the gate from Edorra, he carried an 8-month-old baby. Lara had been ill for a number of weeks and had recently passed away; she wanted her son to grow up with his father if she could not raise him. Jack hadn't thought she was pregnant but tests later revealed the baby was in fact his son. Callum Jace O'Neill helped his father see that he had something to live for.

Captain Amy Lewis had joined the team in Sam's place and life carried on. They met Jonas Quinn on planet and he came home with them, not agreeing with his government's policies. He joined SG-1 and soon became best friends with Teal'c as they had much in common. Daniel and Janet got married about 13 years ago after finally admitting their feelings for each other when Janet was nearly killed.

Lucy Elizabeth Jackson was later born, followed by her brother Nick Thomas Jackson who was almost 8 and Adam who was 6. They were not the only children as Jonas and Amy had eventually got together and had a 20-month- old daughter called Hazel and a 2-month old son called Tobias (but everyone called him Toby). Amy died during Toby's birth so it was up to Jonas to bring up both their children; fortunately Jack had volunteered to help so Jonas and the kids had moved in with him and Callum (also known as CJ). Daniel and Janet lived a few blocks away so they helped too.

Jack had to be cryogenically frozen for 4 years when Callum was 3, this was because the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain would otherwise have killed him and then a cure could not be found. But he came back to his son and family, much to their relief. 

Jack was now jointly in charge of the SGC so he could have time with his son and look after Jonas and the kids. Teal'c no longer lived on Earth but on the Jaffa homeworld as the elected leader. None of the original SG-1 were on the team anymore after being replaced with younger fitter members, but Daniel didn't mind as he got to play with all the artefacts they brought back.

* * *

So there we have it my first chapter, it will get better i promise.   
Feel free to Review I really need the encouragement 


	2. Unexpected Arrival

It was Lucy Jackson's 11th birthday. She was having her birthday party at her uncle Jack's house as normal because he had a pool. Her friends and most of her family were there to celebrate with her. It was especially hard as it was the first party without her aunt Amy and Lucy knew it had affected her family deeply.  
  
Lucy and her friends were playing in the pool under the watchful of eyes her big sister Cassie and her mother who was looking after Hazel. Jonas, Daniel and Jack were trying to get the cake ready whilst listening out for Toby crying and trying to stop Nick and Adam steal the food. Teal'c was living off world at the moment organising the rebel Jaf'fa in one last offensive against the Goa'uld.  
  
"So Jo, how you feeling?" Jack asked whilst putting the last candle on the cake. "Actually better than I thought I would feel I think it has helped, it shows I can go on without her, that I have to go on without her, for our kids." "Yer and just think you've got all of these parties to look forward to and annoying children who won't do as they're told." Daniel said glaring at his sons, "go outside and play in the pool, you complain that you're never allowed well now I'm saying you have to." "But dad, Lucy said we're not allowed." Nick stated "She's mean", added Adam "Well go and be mean back, go and do some bombs into the water, you know she hates that." Grinned Jack "Thanks uncle Jack" they said running off "Yes thanks Jack." Said Daniel dryly as a huge splash was heard and a series of small shrieks, "now I'm going to get a telling off from Lucy and Janet for letting them."  
  
Jack just laughed. The loud noise must have woken Toby up because cries could be heard through the monitor. "I'll go", volunteered Jack racing out before Daniel had another go at him. Jack had four bedrooms in his house and one very large attic room. Jack had his bedroom on the second floor with an ensuite bathroom, opposite was the extra bedroom, which they were going to convert into Toby's room when he was old enough, and then there was the bedroom over the garage which was Hazel's room and then Callum's new bedroom and the bathroom.  
  
The children and Jonas lived in the attic room whilst they were converting the bedrooms then it would go back to being CJ's room; the attic room also had a small bathroom. Toby was in his crib whimpering, Pacey, Jack's 3 year old Alsatian lay quietly by his side guarding the small baby.  
  
"Hey Pace, have you been looking after Toby for me? I think you could do with a walk now." He said scratching the dog behind the ears. "And you, little man, I recon you must be hungry or do you wanna join in the party, come on I bet your dad'll wanna see you?" he said carefully picking up the baby, his large green eyes staring at Jack, "come on Pacey, I'll take you for a walk."  
  
As he was walking down the stairs he heard the doorbell go and felt Pacey stiffen against his leg "Pacey. No. Heel. Daniel or Jonas'll get the door ". Jack was right because as he was coming down the stairs Daniel was coming to the door.  
  
As he opened it he saw a boy of about 12 or 13 waiting apprehensively. He had scruffy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his trousers looked dirty and about a size too big, his hoody had a skull and cross-bone motif on it and he looked like any normal teenager. "Callum's out"  
"Are you colonel Jack O'Neill?"  
"No..."  
"I'm sorry to bother you then, I can see you're busy" the boy said walking off.  
"Wait, I'm not Jack but he does live here, he's upstairs at the moment but he should be down any second now. I'm Daniel Jackson," he said holding out his hand. The boy took it and gave a firm handshake. Jack walked down the stairs and Daniel felt the boy's hand stiffen. "Jack you've got a visitor", Daniel said gesturing to the boy.  
"It's Jo's turn to feed him anyway." Jack said carefully giving the baby to Daniel "See you later buddy" he said smiling.  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Asked the boy again.  
"It's General now kid, but yer I'm Jack O'Neill. Why?"  
"I need to talk to you"  
"Can it wait? It's my nieces birthday party?"  
"No it's really important." Jack looked at the boys face and saw the anxiety.  
"Well, I've gotta take the dog for a walk now so you can come too I suppose, the park's only down the road." The boy nodded "Come on Pacey, we're going for a walk" Jack said as he clipped on the dogs lead.  
  
They walked to the park in silence, each in thought.  
"So why's the dog called Pacey?"  
"My Kinda adopted daughter had this thing for Dawson's Creek. It was a teen soap a bit before your time, well her dog's called Jen after one of the characters and then her dog had puppies, I had one and she named it. You didn't come here to talk about my dog so who are you and what do you want?"  
"You knew my mom, in fact you knew her very well. I'm Dan, Dan Carter."   
"Carter, as in Major Sam Carter and General Jacob Carter." Jack stuttered.   
"The two and the same, she's goes by the title on Doctor now, I don't get to see Gramps much he's always away doing...something."   
"Look kid, I didn't even know Carter had a kid so if you wanted to know something you came to the wrong place, if that's all I've gotta go." Jack said walking away.   
"Look mister, listen to me and I'll get out of your way and leave you to your son and girlfriend, but in my opinion you're too old for a baby." Dan said getting annoyed  
Jack turned around sharply, "one, check the facts and two, what gives you the right to say that?"   
"I'm your son, that's what give me the right." Dan blurted out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there we are the end of my second chapter, I know it's bad but it's only my first fic so bear with me & please R&R


	3. Communication

For all the technical stuff see the prologue

* * *

Jack stood motionless before Dan trying to take this new information in, "All I wanted to do was meet you, I've done that now so you can go back to your perfect life and forget all about me." He said walking in the opposite direction to Jack.

Seeing that Dan was leaving Jack jogged over and grabbed his arm loosely, the boy turned round and glared. "It's not what you think, the baby isn't mine, him, his dad and his sister live with me. Jo is short for Jonas, his girlfriend died having Toby. I'm helping him raise them." Jack let his arm fall to his side and waited for the boy's next move, when he did nothing Jack continued. "It's not that I don't want to believe you, but how can you be so sure you're my son."

"This may take a while and I know how much you wanna get back to that party of yours." Dan said bitterly.

"That isn't as important as this, this is kind of a life changing thing."

"Fine let's sit down somewhere" they moved to a nearby bench whilst Pacey played with a ball. "My mom never really talked much about you so it's only the stuff I could piece together, basically my mom worked with you and she was with this guy called Andy but they had a fight so she came to you."

"Yer I remember..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack was on his roof lay on the deck looking at the stars. It was a clear night and he just felt like thinking. He heard steps on his ladder and raised his head. A blonde mop of hair was seen and soon followed by the head and body of Samantha Carter. She was wearing a very short skirt, and low cut top that made Jack realise just how much of a woman she really was and how much he loved her. He was about to say something when she placed a finger over his mouth, which was soon replaced with a kiss.  
"Sam, what about Andy." He said pushing her away.  
"Screw Andy, but I'd much rather you screwed me." She said capturing his lips again, he knew this was wrong but it felt so good. They later moved into Jack's house, when Jack awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Later at the SGC Jack found Sam working in her lab. He had decided to tell her how much she meant to him but she started speaking first.  
"Sir, about last night, I was in a bad place and you helped me through it, but it was wrong, I'm with Andy and I don't want to compromise that so I'd like to forget it ever happened." Jack hoped his face wouldn't betray him as he felt his heart rip in two.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking major, I'm glad we both feel the same way. Well I'll see you later." He said beating a hasty retreat. It was always uncomfortable when they were in the room from then on and a month later Sam requested a transfer to the pentagon he hadn't seen her since even though he'd tried on many occasions.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Well soon after she left she found out she was pregnant but she wasn't sure whose baby it was as it could have been yours or his, so being the decent woman she is she told Andy what had happened. Anyway when I was born they did a DNA test and I wasn't his and seeing though she'd only been with two men when I was conceived I had to be yours."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jack asked disbelieving.

"Honestly I have no idea, she never really talked about you, all I knew until recently was she was she was under you command and you had a wife. So I always figured you were having an affair with mom, she got pregnant and you just dropped her. Did you know that I used to hate you for choosing your wife and son over me."

"Dan, that's not how it happened, I loved your mom and it tore me apart when she left. I broke up with my ex-wife about a year before I met your mom and my son, well he died when he was 9, he was playing with my gun and it went off that's why me and my wife split and she didn't know about Callum, hell I didn't know about Callum till she'd left. I didn't know about you, your mom left, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me, now I know why." He stared into his son's blue eyes and saw the same emotions running through them, denial that the person they loved could keep them apart, hurt, regret and even a bit of fear over what was about to happen.

"Dan, it's not that I don't believe you cus I think I already do, but we need to do a DNA test to be sure." He saw the boy nod. "So how is your mom?" "Good, she raised me basically on her own, when I was 3 she met this guy at work and that got pretty serious, they had a baby girl together and named her..."

"Abby" Jack interrupted

"How did you know?"

"Sam always wanted to call her baby girl Abby. I'm surprised she called you Daniel, he had a knack for getting on her nerves, he still annoys me." Grinned Jack

"I never knew why she called me Daniel, but my little sister lived for 4 hours, she had a heart defect. Her boyfriend left her, he couldn't cope. Then a couple of years ago I was skipping school," Jack gave an annoyed glance, "don't look at me like that, it was only science, when do you ever use physics." Jack grinned, as did Dan, "Well my teacher found out and called mom in. She was really annoyed but they got along great cus they had loads in common so I didn't really have to worry. They spent more time talking bout physics than bout me. Well they started going out and then two weeks ago they got married. Pete's ok but we don't really get along, he tolerates me and I do the same for moms' sake. They're on honeymoon for another 2 weeks so I'm staying with my uncle Mark, we're moving over here so my mom can be closer to the Air Force Academy she works at."

"So is that why you decided to see me?"

"Cus we moved?" Jack nodded, "Nah, I heard them talking mom wanted Pete to know about her past, or as much of it as she could tell, they thought I'd gone to bed but I was hungry so I came down and heard you weren't the jerk I thought you were. I mean you might be but I want to find out about my dad and the rest of my family, I wanna find out who I really am I suppose. But if you don't wanna know me, then that's cool too."

"I want to know you, if you're my son or not, I know a lot of people who would want to get to know you, first we need to do a paternity test, fortunately one of my friends is a doctor."

"Ok. So who's Callum? You and that guy who opened the door spoke of him."

"He's my son, one of my missions went wrong and I was stuck far away, I never thought I'd go home so I made a new life for myself with Callums mom but then your mom rescued me and I left. Then a few months after your mom left Callums elder brother came and saw me, his mom had died and she'd wanted me to raise Callum. He's 14 now."

Jack couldn't believe that Sam could have done this to him, had he really meant that little to her. And if that wasn't enough she'd made his own son hate him and then left him to find his dad on his own without knowing anything about him. Jack had never been this angry but couldn't let Dan see it as the boy was already scared enough he'd just have to shout at Daniel or Jonas about it later.  
  
As they neared the door to Jacks' house he placed his hand on the boys shoulder gave it a squeeze and then let it drop. "Don't worry they're normal people, well most of the time." He gave Dan a reassuring smile and then opened the door. The guests had already left and everyone was now the clearing up. Lucy spotted Jack and ran over to him.

"Uncle Jack you missed cutting the cake and singing happy birthday." She whined obviously upset.

"I'm sorry Lucy but Pacey really had to go for a walk and then I met my friend Dan here and we started talking, I'll sing happy birthday later and we can have a special party ok?" The girl nodded, "now where's your mom?" Lucy pointed to the outside near the pool.

"Adam and Nick are refusing to get out, they're being their normal annoying selves. Oh and dad said it was you that told them to dive onto me and my friends..."

"Lucy I'm kinda busy but hold that thought and I'll get back to you." Jack said bidding a hasty retreat and dragging Dan with him. As they walked into the paved pool area they could hear an argument commencing between the two boys and Daniel.

"Boys get out now and we'll forget all about it...no... don't even think about splashing me, I just dried off after last time." Daniel then muttered to himself,

"Damn you Jack. Look boys I'm not joking, I don't know why you're laughing, this isn't funny."

"Dan can you wait a second I just have to do something." Jack said to Dan as he went up behind Daniel, the two boys in the pool started to laugh because they knew what was going to happen next.

"BOYS, THIS IS NOT-"Daniel shouted as he felt himself loosing his balance and went into the pool with a almighty splash, soaking his children, Jack just made it to a safe distance. He came up spluttering and very annoyed, he spun around and glared at Jack, "how did I guess you had something to do with this Jack. No wonder my kids are out of control, you're worse than they are. Now come here and help me out before they attack me."

Jack thought nothing of going to the side of the pool and extending his hand, Daniel reached up and grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him in too. When Jack surface Daniel was grinning triumphantly, "now we're even."

"Why thank you Daniel, now if you'll excuse me I have to find your wife, do you happen to know where she is?"

"She's on the deck with Cassandra and Jonas. Why?"

"I want some medical advice." Jack said pulling himself out of the pool, "Nick and Adam say hi to your cousin. Dan you've met Daniel already and I suppose you can see what I mean about being annoying. The little one with blonde hair's Adam and the bigger one with brown hair's Nick they're Danny's kids." Jack bid a hasty retreat leaving a perplexed looking Daniel to get mobbed by his kids.

"Sorry bout that, it was just too good an opportunity to turn down."

"Aren't you cold?" Dan asked worriedly. Jack grinned and remembered his time in Antarctica.

"Nah I've been colder and they'll dry." They reached Janet, Cassie and Jonas. Hazel was playing with a doll near by whilst Toby was playing peek-a-boo with Jonas. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone." They all looked up from what they were doing to stare at Jack and then the boy behind him.

"This is Dan, I think he's my son" Jack looked at Dan and then at his friends and back to Dan before they both burst out laughing. The others started to laugh too.

"Jack that was a very good joke I think you had us all fooled." Jonas laughed. Jack immediately stopped laughing and started frowning.

"I'm not joking we were laughing at your faces. Dan is my son, we just need a paternity test to prove it."

"What's your name again?" Cassie asked.

"Dan, Dan Carter." Dan said

"Carter? As in Maj. Carter US air force major, second in command of SG-1 under Col. O'Neill for 4 years?" Jonas stated.

"We'll go into the details later, right now I wanna get that test and talk to my son. So could you call someone from the base to come and do it please Janet. I'll be inside."

* * *

I figure that although Jack'll be really upset he'll want to put on a brave face for his son so that's why there was a lack of emotion (so far).   
I think this chapter answers most of the questions posed in the reviews. The rest will come in later chapters. 

Thanks for all the reviews they really helped so please keep them coming.


	4. Getting to know one & other

Ok I got Daniel's birthday from an SG ep (Holiday I think) if it's not right then I'm sorry.

* * *

When they were inside they sat down in the den to talk. "I don't know where to begin, there's so much I want to know about you, your life everything." Jack began  
  
"I know what you mean, I hardly know anything about you."  
  
"You probably know more than I do, at least you knew where I lived, I don't even know your full name of your birthday."  
  
"Well that's easy I'm 13, my birthday's July 8th." Jack broke into a broad grin "what?"  
  
"I just found out why she called you Daniel. It's Daniel's birthday on July 8th too."  
  
"Well that clears that up, and my full name is Daniel Jonathan Charlie Carter." Dan saw Jack's face cloud over. "What have I said wrong?"  
  
"She didn't feel the need to tell me about you but she named you after me and your brother. My name's Jonathan, nobody calls me Jonathan its always Jack but that's my name and Charlie's my other son. I can't believe she did that I lost one son and now she takes another away from me. How could she?" Jack shouted angrily.  
  
"Look I don't know why, but it can't be changed now. I'm here now and you're not the only one that's gone without, I haven't had a father, but you seem to have a sense of humour unlike the substitute so I'm gunna see if you'll make a good dad."  
  
"You know you sound just like her, she could always calm me down and make me see sense. She did a good job with you, that's for sure." Jack's eyes betrayed the sentiment behind his words.  
  
"I'll get a big head now. And anyway it's my turn now, favourite sport"  
  
"Hockey"  
  
"Now that's cool. Mom can't stand it and Pete's not really into sports, I'd call him a bit of a geek, you know the kid that'd stay in reading instead of playing basketball with his mates."  
  
"Yeah I know the type. Danny was one of those. He used to be a real geek, I always had to watch him on missions, he had a knack of finding trouble. What with him and trying to watch your mom with her doo-hickys I have no idea how we survived so long. Luckily Daniel actually listened to me and grew up and now he's like my brother."  
  
"I never knew mom went on missions that were dangerous, she never really talked about it much and I never really saw any reason to pry. I suppose you still work there."  
  
"Yep, we were the flag ship team, the first ones sent into danger but we always got out ok but it's all classified so I can't tell you much, but I'm now the commander of the base which means no more missions."  
  
"So long hours then"  
  
"Unfortunately, well not as long as they used to be but I'm on call pretty much 24 hours a day but I only live about 10 minutes away so it's not too bad and the people I work with are amazing so I do get quite a bit of free time which is usually taken up with doing things with Cal, looking after Jonas's kids and decorating upstairs for their bedrooms of course."  
  
"Sounds like fun if you ever need any help then just ask."  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that I'm gunna expect you to keep your word now."   
  
"Fine by me just tell me when and I'll be there and if I have to miss school then..."   
  
"No son of mine'll be missing school cuz of some paint, nope we'll do it on the weekends or after school. We can make it a regular thing if you want. Anyway when do you start school?"   
  
"I start the new one next week and it doesn't seem to be too bad I already met a few people that go there and they seem ok and luckily Pete couldn't get a job there so that's good."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No. I dunno what it is but I always had a bad feeling bout him and it still hasn't gone away."

"In experience I've found it's best to listen to your gut instincts they have a habit of being right. So keep an eye on him, your mom's too special to be mucked around and don't tell her about meeting me from the sound of it she just wants to forget and I respect her for it."  
  
Once the swabs had been taken from the inside their mouths Jack gave Dan a lift back to Mark's. "So I'll see you tomorrow and you can take me up on that work offer and meet you brother."

"You bet ya Jack." The tests came back positive Dan was Jack's son.

* * *

Another chapter done, yay!!!! 


	5. The brothers O'Neill

Sorry about the delay with my weekend job and desperately cramming for my exams I havn't had the time, luckily most of my exams are over now though!!  
  
Anyway...

* * *

That weekend Dan knocked on the door to Jack's house waiting nervously for a reply, he couldn't believe he'd actually done it; he'd actually met his dad. Sure Jack could be a complete and utter jerk but at least he seemed to respect Dan unlike Pete and now he had this brother he'd never known existed.  
  
He really hoped this Callum liked him as he'd never had a brother before and the one he'd thought he'd meet would have been about 30 by now so Dan had always figured they wouldn't get on that well. This boy was only about a year or two older than him, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending if they were anything alike.  
  
Jack had not been much better since finding out about Dan. Daniel and Jonas had all but had to restrain him from calling Jacob from the Tok'ra home world and doing something they were sure he would regret later. Anything Jack had felt for Sam was replaced with a deep anger and then an ache in his heart that would not go away.  
  
He'd filled Callum in on what had happened and to his credit CJ hadn't seemed phased or if he had he'd covered it quickly, he was used to strange things happening as he knew most of what went on in the SGC. He would often go and visit his brother and new family offworld also it would have been hard to explain to an inquisitive 6 year-old where the father he hardly remembered had suddenly appeared from.  
  
CJ was a lot like Jack in the fact that he couldn't be bothered with authority or school in general. He was defiantly his fathers' son. He had the same sarcastic manner and laid back attitude to life, he had however inherited his mothers' patience and objective manner. CJ's only reaction to hearing he had a brother was "shit". Jack had long since given up telling him off for swearing as long as it was not in front of the little ones as CJ's response was: "well you do it so why can't I?"  
  
CJ opened the door to his half-brother; the boys stood staring at each other intently for a few seconds. CJ was 2 or three inches taller than Dan, when he stood next to Jack they were almost the same height. His brown hair stood up at awkward angles refusing to go down no matter what he did to it, it was the same length as Dan's. Although CJ was tall he was also quite lean and muscular, his chocolate eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
The two boys did look alike with the same build and handsome good looks. Dan was first to speak, "I'm..."  
  
"I know." CJ said matter of factly, Dan was a little taken aback.  
  
"So, you're..."  
  
"Yep" CJ interrupted again.  
  
"And we're..."  
  
"Apparently." Dan was beginning to get annoyed when CJ broke into an infectious grin, "So you're Danny? Dude you better be worth it dad's been in such a bad mood since he found out bout you." He then saw Dan's hurt expression, "No, no, no. Not with you he's just real pissed that he missed out on doing all this dad stuff with you and your mom really hurt him this just brought it all back to him. By the way I'm Callum but I like you so you can call me CJ."  
  
"Ok is this just weird for me then coz you seem not bothered by this at all."  
  
"Well that's Cal for you he's not phased by anything, you're lucky he likes you or he could be real trouble." Jack said coming up behind CJ and putting a hand on his shoulder and grinning, "so are you two going to stand here talking all day or are we going to paint?"  
  
They spent the rest of the day painting Toby and then Hazel's room in preparation for them getting their own rooms. Dan found out a lot about Jack and CJ and their relationship, an easy banter flowed between the trio. CJ was an avid hockey player (currently the captain of his school team) he'd been at training during Lucy's party he'd already promised Dan that he could come and watch some time.  
  
"So Danny," began CJ, normally Dan would have hated being called Danny but it was different when it was being said by his older brother, it was strange that even though he'd only known him for a day CJ already felt like his brother, "Do you play sports or stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I play basketball well at least I did I dunno if I want to anymore though but I play guitar I have been since I started school so I'm pretty good now."  
  
"Nice. I play drums my mate Max plays keyboard then his little brother Tom's on vocals, we've been looking for a guitarist for a while our last one, Kyle, had to move. Tom's in your year at school I think you'd get on well you seem to be in the same kinda headspace as him." CJ said.  
  
They'd already found out that they would be going to the same school and that Danny would be in the year below CJ. He was going to live on the other side of town, about a half hours walk away from school and a 40-minute walk from Jack's house. Dan had been quite worried about starting school but now he knew CJ and was going to meet some other people things didn't seem too bad and his dad wasn't an ogre well yet anyway.  
  
"So Dan what do you want to do when your mom gets back, do you want to tell her or what?" Jack asked carefully choosing his words.  
  
"I'll talk to her about it when she comes back." Dan lied, he had no intention of telling his mom anything about Jack because he didn't want to upset her by making her think that she hadn't been a good enough parent for him and what was the point if it didn't turn out right anyway. There was also Pete to think of now he'd want to meet Jack and that would mean Jack seeing his mom again and Dan knew Jack wasn't ready for that, not yet, possibly not ever.

* * *

I never intended for this to be in the story but the character of CJ needed to be explored more. Please Review


	6. Parental Conferences

So this chapter is set about 3 months after Dan intially finds Jack

Anyway...

* * *

Jack, Callum and Dan would regularly do things together. Jack and Dan found that they had the same sarcastic personality and enjoyed spendin time together. Jack was alarmed when he found out Dan had only watched a handful of Simpson's episodes and set about to rectify the situation.

When Sam came back off her honeymoon she was surprised to see how happy her son was and how much he'd changed. He was more confident within himself and his sarcasm was much more prominent, he reminded her so much of his dad. "See it didn't matter we were away for that extra two weeks it doesn't look like he missed us much." Her new husband had said and although she hated to admit it, it seemed that he was right. Dan had settled in well at school and already had a close group of friends.

Jack had a day off of work and had to look after Nick and Adam for Daniel whilst he and Janet were at work. He'd already taken them to the cinema but they had another hour left, "Ok then boys how about some ice cream?" He was met by voices of approval and was dragged into the nearest café.

They sat down in a corner booth at the back of the shop Jack flagged over a waitress, "Can I have a coffee and then a banana milkshake and a chocolate milkshake and 2 ice cream sundaes please." Unknown to Jack on the other side of the shop Sam had just walked in and had sat on one of the small tables on the opposite wall. Jack had not spoken to Sam in all the time with Dan, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't face it she'd hurt him more than he thought possible. He was past the anger, now he was just left with a dull ache whenever he looked at Dan or photos of Sam and that also hurt him because no man should feel that for his child.

When Sam heard Jacks unmistakable voice her headshot up and she stared at the table at the back of the room. Jack was sat with his back to her his hair was totally silver now but he seemed the same. He had two small boys with him the eldest couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. One had blonde hair that was slightly longer than Jack's and the other had longer brown hair a lot like Daniels before he had it cut and wore glasses. It looked as if they were getting a treat as a waitress brought in two of the largest sundaes Sam had ever seen.   
  
"Ok boys now you know why we're here."   
  
"Yes" the blonde haired boy said.   
  
"Nick?"   
  
"Yes" the other boy replied sulkily

"No more being bad for Daniel and your sister, they've had enough and you know what your mom does when she finds out and then I get told off for it when it's your fault. He's had enough and even though I don't see what you're doing is too bad but he seems to think it is and me pushing him in the pool was wrong you should never have copied me...twice. So you understand right?"

"Suppose so"

"Good, now eat your ice cream or I may just have to do it for you and then we have to go and pick your sister up from that party" Seeing Jack with the small boys brought back memories of when Dan was small and what a good father Jack could have been to him. At least he had found someone to be happy with and had the family he so desperately deserved.

"I'm tired," the smaller boy said

"Well I think we should go then. Your sister'll be wondering where we are and so will your mom and I really don't want her in a bad mood I got a medical coming up soon." Jack got up and scooped up the boy. "Come on Nicky". As Jack looked up his eyes met Sam's, she hadn't even realised she'd been staring at him. She saw his eyes darken and his brow furrow, "Carter?"   
  
"Hi Jack, long time no see."   
  
"Well whose fault is that then?" He said callously, she had always been able to read Jack but his expressions seemed closly guared and somewhat wary of her.

"I'm sorry Jack, it was nice to see you again. I'll see you around." Sam said getting up.

"Wait I'm sorry it was just a bit of a shock I thought you were living on the other side of the country." Jack had decided to see where Sam went with this

"I moved, got a better paid job; I only came back about 3 months ago. I see you've been busy." She said gesturing toward the now sleeping boy in Jacks arm and the other waiting next to him. "Blonde?"

"Well yer Daniel had blonde hair when he was smaller."

"How do you know?" Sam asked shocked, Jack grinned inwardly glad to see her suffer.   
  
"He showed me the photos and it runs in the family."

"When?"

"A couple of years ago"

"You've known him that long?"

"Yes" Jack answered feigning puzzlement, "You may have been gone a long time Sam but you can't have forgotten Daniel can you? You know brown hair, glasses, real annoying."

"Oh so they're Daniel's kids." She asked relieved

"Obviously, who did you think I was talking about?" He knew this shouldn't be fun but after what she'd done to him it felt really good.

"No one. So Daniel got married?" changing the subject.

"Yes. We're late in picking up their sister so we better go. It's been nice to see you again Carter." Jack said walking away letting her make the next move.

"Sir, wait...are you busy tonight maybe we could get together and talk about old times." She said hopefully.

"Uumm...it'll have to be at my place, I'm babysitting tonight but they should be asleep buy 7, come around at about half 7." Sam nodded, "well I guess I'll see you tonight then. See ya Carter"

By the time he got home Jack was terrified he'd not thought this through at all. By 7 o'clock Jack had removed any trace of Dan from his house. Dan was a frequent visitor and had slept over on a number of occasions. He had some things in CJ's room. So Jack had thrown all of his things into there, hoping that Sam would think they were CJ's. Dan's school photo and a number of photos of him and Dan, him and his sons and Callum and Dan had been taken down and been replaced with those of his family.

Jack was looking after Hazel and Toby for Jonas, who had gone on his first off-world mission since losing Amy, both children were so used to Jack looking after them that they didn't mind. Hazel was playing with her toys in her playpen whilst Jack was putting Toby to bed after his feed. By seven- thirty both children were asleep. Jack had had no time to prepare dinner and hoped Sam didn't mind take away. Callum was in the den watching TV and talking to Dan on the phone, both were waiting to see what was about to happen, he was also there incase things between Jack and Sam got out of hand.

Jack hoped that Sam would tell him tonight about Dan but then he wasn't sure what he was going to do. It hadn't been as bad seeing Sam as he had thought it would be but he wasn't sure if he could ever trust her again, he'd try though for Dan's sake. When he heard the doorbell Jack suddenly got butterflies in his stomach, Jack opened the door and Sam was on the other side.

Her hair was loosely framing her shoulders, the blonde highlighted with silver. She had a few new wrinkles around her eyes but she still looked beautiful. It was at that moment that Jack realised he still loved her it would always be between them that she took his son away but he thought they had a chance to fix it only a small chance, but a chance no the less.

As Sam stared into his chocolate eyes she found herself wondering how she could ever have forgotten how easy it was to get lost in them. She felt something long dead rise from within her and take its rightful place in her heart. "Hey," she said almost shyly, "I brought some Chinese, I figured if you were babysitting then you wouldn't get much time to cook. I hope you don't mind."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, they've only just gone to bed. As long as Toby doesn't wake her Hazel should sleep right through, but I dunno about Toby he's missing his dad, Jonas usually puts him to bed or at least says good night. Anyway come in." Once Jack had taken Sam's coat and got plate for the food they sat talking. At first they stayed on easy topics such as Daniel and Janet. Jack showed Sam photos of their wedding and kids.

They spoke of Cassie and her upcoming wedding, "she's fallen for her commanding officer and he's fallen for her pretty damn hard. I had to laugh when they came in my office to tell me, the look when I asked if I could give away the bride was priceless. They were so sure I was going to court-martial them; I swear Cassie almost fainted. She said it was scarier telling me than it was telling Janet which I take some pride in. " Jack became serious, "So Sam why did you leave?"

Sam took a long moment to think this over, she could tell him the truth and lose him forever or she could lie, risk him finding out some other way and then lose him forever. "Well I was-"she was cut off by a cry from the baby monitor. "I'll be back in a minute." Jack said getting up and jogging up the stairs. Pacey was at the top of the stairs, blocked from coming down by the stair gate. Jack got through and scratched the dog behind the ear, "I'm sorry buddy but you don't do new people, you can come down when she's gone." Toby was sitting whimpering in his crib, which had been moved into Jack's room for the three nights Jonas would be away for. When he saw Jack he held out his hand to be picked up. "Well buddy it doesn't look like you'll be going back to sleep any time soon does it?" He said to the little boy who was desperately clinging onto Jack.

Jack walked downstairs with Toby in his arms, not noticing that the gate was already open. As he walked into the den he saw Sam sitting on his couch with Pacey's head in her lap having his ear tickled. "So this is the dangerous Pacey you've spoke about." She mocked

"He doesn't usually like strangers, he can probably smell me on you. And this is Toby he's my youngest lodger." Jack said smiling proudly.

"So he lives here?"

"Yep, his mom died when she was having him and they already had a toddler, I didn't think his dad could cope with losing his girlfriend and having to look after two small kids with no other help. Jonas isn't exactly from around here if you know what I mean and I had this big place so they moved in and the rest as they say is history. They haven't got a mom but they have two substitutes, three dedicated uncles and an amazing 14 year-old cousin slash big brother. Well two dedicated uncles and one that would be but he hardly ever sees them, but he's working for the greater good so that's ok."

"I thought Daniel and Janet's oldest boy was 8?"

"He is." Jack grinned, "I thought you were meant to be smart Carter have you not seen all the photos of my son plastered round the place." Sam looked shocked, "Really you didn't notice?"

"No I mean I saw some of you and a boy but I thought he was your relative or something."

"Well he is, he's my son. He's 14 and a half now."

"But that would mean..."

"Yeah... he turned up a couple of months after you left. You remember Edorra?" Even after all of the years Sam still wincedbut nodded. Jack was glad to see she still cared about something to do with him , "Well I knew there was a chance but... anyway she died when he was 8 months and she wanted me to raise him. Cal come here" Jack called. A noise was heard from the other room.

"Hold on a sec man, I've just been summoned." Callum wandered into the room phone in hand he was wearing a baggy hoody and combat trousers. Sam felt as if she was looking at the Jack O'Neill clone they were so similar. "What?"

"Cal this is Sam Carter." He said stressing the last syllable. "I know who she is." Sam gave him a puzzled look, "How the hell do you think I visit my half brother, go by bus?"Jack gave him a warning look, "Sorry."

"I know where I've seen you now, you're on the school hockey team" Sam said.

"How do you know that, do you like watching boys?" he sadi sarcastically, CJ had decided that he didn't like Sam because of what she'd put his dad through he'd also heard stories about her from Daniel and Dan which he didn't like.

"Callum." Jack warned, "He does have a point though."

Sam sighed "Ok but remember it was a long time ago and we were different people. I never meant for it to turn out the way it has."

"Ok then whatever it is can't be as bad as you're making out, can it?" Jack could feel his heart begin to flutter.

"Well that depends upon how you look at it. Ok I left because things were strained between us and I didn't see them getting any better."

"We could have worked that out, all you needed to do was talk to me."   
  
"That's not the whole story, ok a few weeks after I'd left I found out I was pregnant."

"You and Andy must have been very happy."

"Well...we were...well I was but I wasn't sure who the father was." Jack looked confused, "it could have been Andy's or it could have been yours and it turned out that he was yours." Sam waited for Jack to explode with rage but instead he was silent he just passed the baby to CJ. "Did you hear me, I kept your son away from you. He doesn't know who his father is, don't you care?"

"Of course I care, what do you think I am, some kind of robot. How could you keep him away from me, did neither of us have a choice?" He was steadily getting angrier and angrier it felt good to let his anger out.

"I tried, I tried so many times to tell you, I rang you up but all I got was your answering machine and I didn't think you'd want to find out that way. I wrote you letters but I never could send them and when I finally got up enough courage you'd moved and I couldn't find you."

"Well if you couldn't with your contacts, how did our 13 year old son find me? And he'd only been looking for a few weeks." He said bitterly

"You knew? You knew but you let me go through that, you selfish son of a bitch." she screamed, Toby began to whimper.

"Sam you seem to be forgetting that I was the one that had a scared kid stand upon my doorstep and tell me that I was his dad. He used to think of me as a jerk, some guy that could screw his mom and then just leave her. Do you know how that felt, missing out on 13 years of my kid's life, 13 years I can...no...we can never get back? I only lied for three months, you lied for nearly 14 years." As Jacks voice got louder the baby started to cry. This brought him out of his rage he spoke quietly but this scared Sam more than angry Jack. "It's up to you now Sam but you can't stop me from seeing him, I know my rights." Sam sat on his couch motionless, processing the information she had gathered. "I'm gunna put Toby to bed and check on Hazel." Jack said leaving the room with the now sleeping baby in his arms.

He had left it open for Sam to leave if she wanted to but she didn't, she didn't feel ready to go back to all of the questions her husband would have about where she had been. Callum had been quiet throughout their fight when Jack had gone he put the phone to his ear, "So who do you think won? Personally I thought dad but your mom didn't take it lying down...No I don't agree...Nope he clearly won you're just saying that to get outta paying 5 bucks...Dude she looks pissed you may wanna hide when she gets home...look I better go Becky'll be trying to get though and then she'll be in a bad mood and that's not good so I'll see you tomorrow good luck little brother." Callum left to call Becky.

When Jack returned they sat in an awkward silence, each not knowing what to say. "So..." they both said at the same time, then lapsed back into that silence. "I'd better go, Pete'll be wondering where I am."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea, he doesn't even know I was here, he thought I was working late again, he also doesn't know you still live round here. But I'll tell Daniel the truth. Well the censored truth at least, I think he deserves it."

"Secrets have a way of coming out, just remember that Sam." He warned as she left.

* * *

Another chapter done!!!   
Well done for reading this far. Please Review 


	7. A Mothers Perspective

Ok so I've had a few reviews saying I've treated Sam too harshly, this was because they were mainly Jack and Dan's POV, Jack was still hurt about what Sam did to him and Dan was dealing with a new step-dad he was feeling violated by his mom.

Thanks for all the reviews they've been really helpful

This chapter is dedicated to Sam and explains a few things from her POV.  
  
Please review and see if I've got the balance right.

* * *

As Sam left Jack's house she let a long breath out that she didn't know she's been holding in. Well it had certainly gone very differently than she'd expected, but then she didn't know what she'd been expecting but what ever it was it wasn't that. Had she been expecting him just to be waiting for her to return, she'd definitely not done that as she looked down at the wedding band on her finger.  
  
She'd always prided herself in having a good relationship with her son, a close relationship. Maybe that just wasn't true, had she been such a bad mother to him that he couldn't talk to her anymore even about something so instrumental as his father. She'd never really spoken in depth with Dan about Jack but he'd never really asked and she'd always promised herself that when he wanted to know about Jack she would tell him everything.  
  
Sam sat in her car for a long time just thinking about the past and how things had become so screwed up over the years. There'd always been something between her and Jack but neither had been brave enough to act upon it. Then she'd met Andy and things had gotten serious, looking back on it Sam could see that Andy was just a substitute for Jack, he loved her and she'd thought that she loved him.  
  
Then after a mission in which they'd been captured and drugged a strange feeling had come over Sam it was almost an animal instinct, she felt compelled to be with Jack, she needed Jack. No matter how much she tried to fight it the urges just got stronger. She drove home almost in autopilot and got changed into the most revealing clothes she could find. All coherent thought had gone from her head, she couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to.  
  
When she got to Jack's house he was on his roof stargazing Sam knew she was being crazy but it was as if she was possessed. As she lay in his bed later watching him sleep she realised that if she didn't leave at that very second she would never be able to. It had felt do right, so perfect as she went out of his room she was sobbing quietly over what could never be.  
  
Then watching his face when she told him one of the best nights of her life had been a mistake nearly killed her, she would have liked nothing better then for him to draw her into his arms and tell her everything would be ok. But she knew they wouldn't eventually someone would find out and then they'd have to deal with the repercussions, he would offer to retire and then be fine for a few months but she knew Jack O'Neill he'd get bored and miss the thrill of gate travel then he'd end up blaming Sam.  
  
Sam then went to see Janet and asked her to do a blood work up to see if there was any foreign bodies in her blood from their last mission. There were traces of a virus much like the one of the touched but not as strong which explained Sam's mood the night before, she didn't tell Janet that of course. After that night whenever she looked at his she saw Jack not Colonel or sir the man that was supposed to be there, but the man she had given her heart to. She could not work with him after that her mind always went back to that night.  
  
With a heavy heart she asked Hammond for a transfer and then left with Andy. When she found out she was pregnant she didn't think for a second that it was Jack's and Andy was so excited at the prospect at being a father, the night with Jack was almost like a dream now, it was a different life time ago, but when she worked out the dates she wasn't so sure. It was the hardest decision of her life telling Andy. Most women would have not said anything for risk of becoming a single mom but it just didn't feel right to lie.  
  
When she told him he was shocked but stood by her, they had to wait until the baby was born before they could do the test and when it came back negative Sam felt numb, the son Andy had loved so dearly when born now repulsed him, he left them and Sam didn't blame him.  
  
She had not heard from Jack in all the time she'd been away, he'd called at the beginning but when she didn't reply he gave up, Sam had a feeling her dad had had something to do with that, Jack O'Neill would not give up without a good reason. Now she was faced with what was she going to tell Jack, she knew he'd want to be part of Daniel's life if only out of principal and would probably do something chivalrous like ask her to marry him. She did not want to force Jack into anything, telling him now would only reopen old wounds, he'd probably moved on; she had her life he had his.  
  
Sam knew those reasons didn't justify not telling Jack if she went back and saw him again she knew she'd never leave, that wasn't a bad thing now but later on it could be, they hardly knew anything about each other personally. If they got together and things didn't work out it would be their son that suffered, he was her main priority. She later blamed her decisions on prenatal depression, with that looking after a baby and losing her partner she had too much to think of without getting an angery Jack in the equation.  
  
She did try to tell him so many times but it didn't seem fair to just call him up and tell him about the son he knew nothing about then calmly go, well bye then. After losing her little girl Sam knew what it was like to have your child taken away so ruthlessly and how much she treasured Daniel because of it. It was then that she finally had the courage to call Jack, when she couldn't reach him she called Janet, she was shocked to hear from Sam after all of this time but informed her that Jack had just moved away and wasn't sure when he was coming back. (A.N. Season 7 ender)  
  
She'd never tried to get in contact with him again, thinking he'd call her if he wanted to but he never did. Then she'd met Pete an ex-cop turned schoolteacher and moved back to Colorado. Whenever she looked at Dan Sam saw Jack, it was hard not to. She would always be guilty for what she had done to Jack but at the time it had seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
Seeing him again had brought it all back to her like a tonne of bricks he had a right to know his son, she'd been wrong to keep him a secret. Seeing Jack with those boys had almost made her cry, he wasn't even properly related to those boys but you could tell that he loved them deeply and they loved him too, they were just having a normal afternoon but her son had never had a father figure, these boys had at least 2.  
  
He had looked so happy with Daniel and Janet's kids in the shop, she'd never seen him that relaxed and carefree he seemed a totally different man to the one who had contemplated suicide all those years ago. His house that had once been so devoid of emotion and personal possessions was a real family home with toys on the floor and photos plastering everywhere. Callum had certainly done wonders for Jack O'Neill.  
  
Sam had never intended for things to turn out the way they had, it had just happened, she hoped that she would be able to become friends with Jack again but knew that solely depended upon him. He deserved to know the truth about why she left but that night was not the time to do it, Jack needed to calm down and have time to think things through, he son needed to hear her side of things before he made his mind up about what type of person she was, he needed the truth.  
  
With that in her mind Sam turned on the engine and drove off ready to face the music.

* * *

That's Sam's POV, I think it shows why she didn't tell Jack and when she finally got the courage to do it he'd gone and got frozen. 


End file.
